


Engagement

by Turtle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle/pseuds/Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Last of the Time Lords, the Doctor muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

The next time he sees Martha she's wearing a ring. It's Tom's ring, and he marvels anew at the human ability to pick oneself up, dust off the debris, and move on. It will carry the human race to the end of the universe. The thought makes him grin proudly, even as it makes him flinch.

Back in the TARDIS, he wishes, just for a moment, that he was a bit human himself. He picks up the ring, this one still covered in dirt and ash, and slides it on. Maybe then he would have someplace to move on to


End file.
